With the existing number of applications currently deployed, software vendors seek ways in which to provide value to customers other than through new product purchases. This can be served by providing a feature that allows custom code to run as part of a normal application operation. The custom code is added in the form of “plug-ins” or auxiliary applications which can be configured to run at specific points in the application operation. In an online environment, it becomes challenging as the code runs on a hosted server, and hence, errors in coding or malicious code can cause damage to the corporate computer systems or corporate networks.